total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Constance
Constance, labeled Illusionist is one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Constancesquare.jpg RRBack.jpg TTBack.jpg Biography Constance was and only child raised by her uncle. Her uncle was a famous illusionist who wowed audiences all over Canada. As a little girl, Constance was always fascinated in all kind of magic and illusions. She adored watching her uncle's shows and was extremely happy when he allowed her to play with the props and act like a magician herself. Through him, she aspired to be the greatest magician alive. As she grew up, her uncle started teaching her about his tricks and made her his assistant. But one day something horrible happened - her uncle disappeared during his performance. A dissapearing act gone awry. Her uncle mysteriously vanished, devastating Constance. Constance promised herself that she would bring him back one day. While her uncle vanished, her dreams did not. After this, one mean and arrogant illusionist had taken her uncle's place. Without the rights to own her uncle's equipment, Constance was forced to work as this new man's assistant. Being jealous of her uncle all this time, Constance's new boss loved to gloat and soil the name of her uncle. Being constantly shut down and forbid to touch her uncle's equipment, Constance had almost lost hopes of her dream. Being forced to wear skimpy outfits simply to introducwe a man that she hated was the straw that broke Constance's back. She auditioned for Total Drama. Total Drama Revenge Of The Do-Over is a chance for her to make her dreams come true, become a professional illusionist, and also to bring her uncle back. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Constance arrived on the island in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! in a helicopter with her team, the Radioactive Rats. Constance talks of how her uncle went missing in one of his own magic acts. She hopes to one day find him, which she expresses multiple times to her friends on the show. She instantly befriended Coby and became moral support for many of her teammates. Colton labeled her as incompetent, which he took back when she proved her worth in Teaming With Toxins by rescuing Coby from a tree. A rivalry between Constance and Sugar began when Sugar ate one of her doves. Constance was an active and extremely helpful teammate to the Rats, and proven herself over Leonard multiple times. Leonard and Constance had a rivalry too, which ended quickly when Leonard realized that he couldn't compete with her. Constance swapped teams to the Toxic Turtles in Finders Creepers. There, Krystal attempted to reel her into an alliance, which failed when Cheyenne and Constance became closer friends, leaving her out. Constance became the team leader when everyone else, Max, Rodney, Cheyenne, and Krystal, became more aloof than useful. In Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean, Constance manages to free her uncle from a smokeball he was trapped in. Afterwards, her team eliminates her and sends both her uncle and herself off the Hurl of Shame. She vanishes into thin air with her uncle, rather than taking the catapult, which upsets Chris. Gallery constancerot_by_mustacheskulls-d8hp03g.png Constancefront.png Constance.png ConstanceStance.jpg Appearances *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Constance has yet to outrank Leonard, Sammy, Topher, Scarlett, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Constance has yet to outrank Colton, Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison and Jack. *She has not competed against any other generation. Trivia *She is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Jasmine, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **She switched from the Radioactive Rats to the Toxic Turtles in Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Radioactive Rats Category:Original Characters Category:Toxic Turtles